Kamen Rider Blade (Rider)
Kamen Rider Blade (仮面ライダーブレイド, Kamen Raidā Bureido?) is the title hero and main protagonist of the Kamen Rider Blade television series. Currently there are two people who have assumed the title Blade, the original television version Kazuma Kenzaki and an alternate world version in Kamen Rider Decade, Kazuma Kendate. Fictional character biography At the age of 11, Kenzaki was orphaned when his family died in a freak fire accident. The powerlessness he felt would forever serve as the motivation to try and protect the defenseless, subsequently leading to being scouted by B'oard '''O'f 'A'rchaeological 'R'esearch 'D'epartment (otherwise known as '''B.O.A.R.D.). Because of his intelligence and exceptional survival tactics, he would eventually be promoted to field operative and the designated user of Rider System-02. However, during assessment for the Rider System, Kenzaki displayed unusually high fusion coefficiency. Though this caused no immediate concern, as his levels maintained steady intervals. After being promoted to Rider status, Kenzaki would be paired with fellow BOARD Rider and senior operative Sakuya Tachibana in hunting down three Undead within a period of two months. After sealing the Bat Undead, meets a web-journalist named Kotarō Shirai, who begins investigating the Riders after witnessing Kenzaki carelessly changed back from Rider form. To lessen the risk of exposure, and to find a place to board after losing his apartment for not paying his rent in time, Kenzaki made a deal with Kotarō: In exchange for information concerning the Riders, Kotarō would provide a place for Kenzaki to stay; being that his salary with BOARD was barely enough to make a living. But later that evening, disaster struck as BOARD HQ fell under attack from the Locust Undead. With Tachibana walking off without offering aid and Karasuma, BOARD's president, no where to be found, Kenzaki and Shiori, one of BOARD's surviving members, set-up a new base of operations in Kotarō's home, using whatever equipment left undamaged during the Undead Raid on BOARD HQ. Though operating at a limit capacity, Kenzaki, Hirose, and Kotarō successful began track and sealing any active Undead in the area. But eventually Kenzaki began tracking down his renegade partner Tachibana, leading to an encounter with Chalice, whose attempts to befriend him ended sourly. Kenzaki was later kidnapped by men working for Isaka(the man behind Tachibana's strange behaviour) to be used in a experiment to test the human/Category Ace fusion ratio by pitting him against the Trilobite Undead, his fusion rate increasing upon seeing Hajime with his captors before Chalice gets involved as well before Garren provides backup. After that Kenzaki learns that Hajime is the Joker Undead, confronting him before they fight until the Zebra Undead start his attack. Though he knew that Chalice was an Undead operating under the alias "Hajime Aikawa", Kenzaki started to believe that there's some good in Hajime and that he's not the monster he originally though him to be. However, once Griffa Undead was sealed, Hajime begins to lose control and his impulse as Joker comes forth with the Stone of Sealing creating an army of DarkRoaches to eliminate all humans. In the end, Kamen Rider Blade is the only one to combat him head on, both equal in power, intend on saving the Earth and Hajime from himself. In the series ending, Kenzaki sacrificed his humanity in order to save Hajime, thus becoming the Navy Joker. Hajime is allowed to keep his Human Spirit card to maintain his disguise and stays with the Kurihara family for the rest of his life; but still remembers what Kenzaki has done for him for if he and Kenzaki cross paths, fate will step in and force them to fight. Missing Ace In the movie Missing Ace, however, he was forced to seal Hajime as the Joker Undead, effectively ending the Battle Royale. Four years after, he became a garbage man who witnessed the combat of the New BOARD Riders when the Albino Joker released half of the Undead, eventually joining them back as Blade after Leangle resealed his Category Ace. He asked Leangle to unseal the Joker Undead so as to save Amane from the AlbiRoaches. When she was sealed by the Albino Joker to access Jashin 14, he intended to exchange his life for her, but was pushed over by Hajime to be sacrificed instead. Once more he was forced to seal Hajime to weaken Jashin 14, then killed it and the Albino Joker in it with King Form. Kamen Rider Decade About 5 years later (after the series ending), Kazuma shows up in the World of the Rider War in Kamen Rider Decade pointing out that their real enemy isn't Dai-Shocker, appearing just before his equivalent, Kazuma Kendate and the iteration of the World of Blade was destroyed by Apollo Geist's merging of the Rider Worlds. He also has become able to transform into King Form automatically, using only the Blay Buckle and Change Beetle Rouse Card. His transformation screen turns from blue to gold, further emphasising that he is able to assume King Form automatically and the screen comes to him now similar to the "Open Up!" feature rather than Kenzaki running into it. In Decade: Final Chapter in his regular Ace Form he teams up with Kamen Rider Ryuki to destroy Decade now in Violent Emotion's Form but Decade turns the tables on them by turning Kenzaki into Blade Blade to destroy Ryuki and later destroys him as Blade Blade and they're both turned into cards. He is later revived after Decade is voluntarily destroyed. Transformations Ace Form Rider height: 201cm Rider weight: 101kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.8t, 280AP *'Kicking power': 4.8t, 480AP *'Maximum jump height': 33m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.7s The Ace Form is the default transformation of Rider System-02. The transformation harnesses the Beetle Undead DNA from the ♠A: "Change Beetle" Rouse Card, utilizing the Blay Buckle Rider System to fuse the Beetle Undead's DNA with Kazuma Kenzaki's transforming him into Kamen Rider Blade. This Rider form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from the other Riders except its melee-oriented design and its ability to modify its capabilities with Rouse Cards. Jack Form Rider height: 201cm Rider weight: 111kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 3.5t, 350AP *'Kicking power': 5.5t, 550AP *'Maximum jump height': 133m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/4.6s The Jack Form is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouse Cards (in the case of Blade, the ♠Jack: "Fusion Eagle") via the Rouse Absorber. Initiating Blade's Jack Form transmogrifies the Rider Armor with the attributes and characteristics of the Eagle Undead DNA with the ♠J: "Fusion Eagle" card, as well as enhancing Blade's combat perimeters. Blade's Jack Form imparts a number of enhancements; the first being the enhancement of the Blayrouzer through a blade extension. Outside of this cosmetic appendage, the Blayrouzer essentially functions the same. The second advancement is the addition of reinforced golden-armor plating which increase resilience to impact damage. But the most drastic modification is the inclusion of wings, which enables flight for the Rider. King Form Rider height: 201cm Rider weight: 131kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 4.5t, 450AP *'Kicking power': 7.0t, 700AP *'Maximum jump height': 25m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/6.6s The King Form is the ultimate combat extension of the Rider System, which only Blade can obtain. Using the Rouse Absorber, this transformation is initiated using the ♠K's "EVOLUTION KING" effect in conjunction with the ♠Q's "ABSORB QUEEN" effect. The King Form addresses many issues with Blade's combat capabilities such as defense. However, with all these improvements, Blade's King Form suffers from one glaring flaw: Kazuma Kenzaki. Initial specs intended only for the Blade Rider System to extend its combat capacities with the ♠K: "Evolution Caucasus", but due to Kenzaki's unusually high fusion coefficiency the system exceeded its perimeters and exposed a disastrous glitch in the overall Rider System. In the case of individuals like Kenzaki, activating the King Form extension initiates the fusion of, not just one, but the DNA of ALL 13 sealed Undead associated with a particular card-suit. With extended activity in this form, the subject's fusion coefficiency would raise exponentially, ultimately mutating the human being into a Joker-type Undead. To that end, use on Kenzaki's part, was strictly cautioned and advised only as a last resort. Gear & Accessories Blay Buckle Designated "Rider System 02", this transformation device was the second Rider System developed by B.O.A.R.D. intended as a mean to combat the Undead via the fusion of Undead DNA and human DNA. The Blay Buckle was designed for specific compatibility with the ♠A: "Change Beetle" Rouse Card and harnesses the DNA of the Beetle Undead. This model utilizes the "Turn-Up" mechanism to produce a stationary transformation screen, which initiates the fusion of Undead DNA with a human to produce the Kamen Rider transformation. Coincidentally, the transformation screen itself can act as a deflective wall against assaults. Blay Rouzer AP Cache: 5000AP; 7400AP (after initiating Jack Form) Blade’s primary armament; a hi-tech saber which serves as a weapon for combat and storage unit for Rouse Cards, including Proper Blanks. It has a built-in 'rousing' technology, which enables Blade to "rouse" the sealed Undead's power to utilize personally. After activating Jack Form, the Blayrouzer gains an enhancement in the form of a blade extension. Its extended length aside, all of the standard features and functions remain intact, although now its AP Cache has been largely expanded. Rouse Absorber A special accessory developed by Kei Karasuma to bolster the Rider’s capabilities. The Rouse Absorber was designed to be a supplementary Rouse device to Rider System and specialized container for the top category Rouse Cards. Its system was designed to harness the ♠J: "Fusion Eagle", ♠Q: "Absorb Capricorn" and ♠K: "Evolution Caucasus" Rouse Cards and is only compatible with those cards. Initiating either Jack Form or King Form, modifies the Rouse Absorber with a signature spade-plaque (a spade-eagle plaque for Jack Form; spade-Caucasus plaque for King Form). Though the Rouse Absorber is dubbed King Absorber henceforth, the modification, in either case, proves more cosmetic if anything. King Rouzer AP Cache: 9600AP(Or maybe more) The King Rouzer is the signature armament of the King Form. Modeled after the broadsword weapon, the King Rouzer is Blade's most powerful Rouzer-weapon given its size and weight. That aside, the King Rouzer functions as most Rouzer-weapons, although its AP Cache has been given a much larger expansion. Blue Spader Length: 2070mm Width: 810mm Height: 1410mm Top speed: 340km/h The Blue Spader is a motorbike developed by B.O.A.R.D. specifically designed to the aspects of Kamen Rider Blade's Rider System. The Blue Spader is fitted with limited Rouzer technology, enabling augmentation to certain aspect of its performance with different performance modes. Performance Modes Thunder Spader Cards Required: Thunder Deer (♠6) AP Costs: 1200AP This performance mode is activated with the use of the ♠6: "Thunder Deer" card. Once 'roused', the Blue Spader generates potent electrical field which properly fends against incoming assault. Mach Spader Cards Required: Mach Jaguar (♠9) AP Costs: 1600AP This performance mode is activated with the use of the ♠9: "Mach Jaguar" card. Once 'roused', the Blue Spader overall speed is increased by phasing into an accelerated time-plane. Rouse Cards: Spade Suit ♠A, Change Beetle, Beetle Undead, "CHANGE": Initiates the Kamen Rider transformation when inserted into the Blay Buckle. Effects amplified after activating King Form; becomes a Gold Rouse Card. ♠2, Slash Lizard, Lizard Undead,400FP, "SLASH": Enhances the efficiency of edged-weapons. Effects amplified and FP increases by 200 points after activating King Form; becomes a Gold Rouse Card. ♠3, Beat Lion, Lion Undead, 600FP, "BEAT": Enhances the striking power of hand-blows. Effects amplified and FP increases by 200 points after activating King Form; becomes a Gold Rouse Card. ♠4, Tackle Boar, Boar Undead, 800FP, "TACKLE": Enhances the momentum behind tackle-attacks. Effects amplified and FP increases by 200 points after activating King Form; becomes a Gold Rouse Card. ♠5, Kick Locust, Locust Undead, 1000FP, "KICK": Enhances leg strength and power behind kicks. Effects amplified and FP increases by 200 points after activating King Form; becomes a Gold Rouse Card. ♠6, Thunder Deer, Deer Undead, 1200MP, "THUNDER": Supplements the next attack with a lightning-attribute. Effects amplified and MP increases by 200 points after activating King Form; becomes a Gold Rouse Card. ♠7, Metal Trilobite, Trilobite Undead, 1600MP, "METAL": Enhances resilience to physical harm by transmutation into organic metal. Effects amplified and MP increases by 400 points after activating King Form; becomes a Gold Rouse Card. ♠8, Magnet Buffalo, Buffalo Undead, 1400MP. "MAGNET": Enables supernatural manipulation of magnetic polarities over matter to a limited extent. Effects amplified and MP increases by 400 points after activating King Form; becomes a Gold Rouse Card. ♠9, Mach Jaguar, Jaguar Undead, 1600MP, "MACH": Enhances speed and agility. Effects amplified and MP increases by 400 points after activating King Form; becomes a Gold Rouse Card. ♠10, Time Scarab, Scarab Undead, 1800MP, "TIME": Enables supernatural manipulation of time over a limited radius. Effects amplified and MP increases by 400 points after activating King Form; becomes a Gold Rouse Card. ♠J, Fusion Eagle, Eagle Undead, +2400EP, "FUSION JACK": Replenishes Rouzer AP +2400; This card initiates the Jack Form transformation when roused in conjunction with ♠Q: "Absorb Capricorn" that has been set into the Rouse Absorber. Also effects are amplified after activating King Form; becomes a Gold Rouse Card. ♠Q, Absorb Capricorn, Capricorn Undead, +2000EP, "ABSORB QUEEN": Replenishes Rouzer AP +2000; Set into the Rouse Absorber, this card can initiate the additional transformations when roused in conjunction with either ♠J: "Fusion Eagle" or ♠K: "Evolution Caucasus" Rouse Cards. Also effects are amplified after activating King Form; becomes a Gold Rouse Card. ♠K, Evolution Caucasus, Caucasus Undead, +4600EP, "EVOLUTION KING": Replenishes Rouzer AP +4600; This card initiates the King Form transformation when used in conjunction with ♠Q: "Absorb Capricorn" that has been set into the Rouse Absorber. This card also increases the effects of other Rouse Cards within its suit when used in conjunction with it. Also effects are amplified after activating King Form; becomes a Gold Rouse Card. Rouse Combos (Jack) Lightning Blast Cards Required: Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) AP Cost: 2200 (♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) Blade's signature card combo; The combo enables Blade's signature flying side kick attack, coupling ♠5's "KICK" effect imbued with the lightning-attribute of the ♠6's "THUNDER" effect. The Jack Form version, uses the added advantage of J-Blade's flight capabilities to enhance the attack. (Jack) Lightning Slash Cards Required: Slash Lizard (♠2) + Thunder Deer (♠6) AP Cost: 1600 (♠2=400, ♠6=1200) This card combo activates Blade's signature sword-strike, coupling the ♠2's "SLASH" effect with the lightning-attribute of the ♠6's "THUNDER" effect. The Jack Form version, uses the added advantage of J-Blade's flight capabilities to enhance the attack. Lightning Sonic Cards Required: Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) + Mach Jaguar (♠9) AP Cost: 3800 (♠5=1000, ♠6=1200, ♠9=1600) This card combo enhances the "Lightning Blast" combo with the addition of ♠9's "MACH" effect. This activates an stronger version of Blade's "Lightning Blast" attack, which compounds the force and lethality of the attack with the addition of the super-speed MACH effect. Royal Straight Flush Cards Required: Time Scarab (♠10) + Fusion Eagle (♠J) + Absorb Capricorn (♠Q) + Evolution Caucasus (♠K) + Change Beetle (♠A) AP Cost: 11200 (♠10=1800, ♠J=2400, ♠Q=2000, ♠K=4600, ♠A=0) K-Blade's strongest combo; Once activated, the effects of this Rouse Combo imbues K-Blade with evolved effects of ♠10, ♠J, ♠Q, ♠K, and ♠A to produce the ultimate sword-strike. Straight Flush Cards Required: Slash Lizard (♠2) + Beat Lion (♠3) + Tackle Boar (♠4) + Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) AP Cost: 8000 (♠2=400, ♠3=600, ♠4=800, ♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) This Rouse Combo summons the Blayrouzer in addition to K-Blade's King Rouzer in a special dual-sword strike. Four Card Cards Required: Thunder Deer (♠6) + Firefly (♦6) + Tornado Hawk (♥6) + Blizzard Polar (♣6) + Evolution Caucasus (♠K) AP Cost: 5600 (♠6=1200, ♦6=1000, ♥6=1400, ♣6=1200, ♠K=4600) This Rouse Combo borrows the Category 6 Rouse Cards from all 4 suits and amplifies their effects with the ♠K: "Evolution Caucasus". Its combo effect imbues K-Blade with the evolved elemental powers of the Category 6 cards for a finishing sword-strike. Straight Cards Required: Bullet Armadillo (♦2) + Screw Mole (♣3) + Float Dragonfly (♥4) + Kick Locust (♠5) + Thunder Deer (♠6) AP Cost: 5600 (♦2=400, ♣3=600, ♥4=1000, ♠5=1000, ♠6=1200) Also known as Straight Tempest Crash, K-Blade's Rider Kick. Notes The name "Blade" is a pun on the Minor Arcana version of the Spade cards: The Suit of Swords See Also Kazuma Kendate References #"TV Asahi's official page on the Lizard Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/39/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Lion Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/13/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Boar Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/15/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Locust Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/02/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Deer Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/04/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Trilobite Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/07/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Buffalo Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/23/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Jaguar Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/10/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Scarab Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/27/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Eagle Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/18/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Capricorn Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/16/main.html. #"TV Asahi's official page on the Caucasus Undead". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/blade/005_undead/30/main.html. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Blade Category:Blade Riders